


Take me out for a night on the town

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Our Beginnings [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Ryuji going on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Ryuji cursed his brain for not thinking straight. “I mean, d-do you wanna go on a date with me?”





	Take me out for a night on the town

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS  
> MORE OF ME SHIPPING RYUJI WITH MY OC

Ryuji paced around his hotel room, mind reeling from his internal conflict. After being saved by Toshida in Shinjuku and spending the night with him, the vulgar teen had started to see him more. Ryuji tried telling him that he was just getting to know the taller teen; but the more he spent in his presence, the more he started falling for him. The blond didn’t have a problem with that, he had long since figured out his was bi. The problem was coming from how flustered he got around Toshida. This trip to Hawaii was supposed to help him figure something out while he talked to Michiko about what to do. That was the idea until some of the third years were chosen to replace the teachers and Toshida happened to be one of them.

Which is how the blond found himself with this problem. Ryuji whined and rapidly scratched at his head in frustration, screw it, he was just gonna go up to Toshida and ask him out. He grabbed phone and key card and bolted from the room, slamming the door behind him. The teen ran until he managed to find Toshida’s room and knocked heavily on the door. Ryuji stepped back and waited, knocking the tip of his shoe against the carpeted floor. The door clicked open and the taller teen appeared in the doorway with a pair of headphones around his neck.

“Hey, Ryuji. What’s up?”

“Date!”

“What?”

Ryuji cursed his brain for not thinking straight. “I mean, d-do you wanna go on a date with me?”

“It’s nearly five, curfew is in two hours.”

“Oh, shit. Well, uh, sorry for buggin’-”

“I never said no.”

The blond paused in his turn and jerked his head to stare at Toshida, who sent him a smile as he pocketed his card key and closes the door.

“Wha-”

“Let’s go.”

Toshida grabs his arm and next thing Ryuji knows, he’s being pulled towards the door.

* * *

“So you just blurted out ‘date’ without knowing where you wanted to take me?”

Ryuji huffs and rubs the back of his neck, moving closer to the tall teen to make room for a couple walking by. “Y-Yeah. It was kinda a spur of the moment thing.”

“Hmm, that sounds cute coming from you.”

“Eh? I ain’t cute!”

“You are in my eyes.” Toshida sent him a wink which caused Ryuji’s face to become beet red. “See, cute.”

“Shaddup.”

The taller teen chuckles and gives the blond’s short scruffy hair a ruffle. Instead of batting Toshida’s hand away, Ryuji can’t help but lean his head into the ruffle. The older male pauses for a few seconds before the ruffling turns to gentle pets.

“So, you like affection, huh?”

“M-Maybe… B-but only you and Mich can know about this, got it?”

“Aye Aye, Captain.”

The pair continues through the mall, going in and out of stores (Ryuji had to have Toshida help him with English when it came to buying something for his mom.) They make small talk the more they walk around the shopping center, occasionally laughing at whatever was being told. Eventually they reached the food court, where Ryuji’s stomach grumbled loudly at the smell of food. The blond blushes faintly and mutters an apology which Toshida waves off.

“Pick which one we get, I’ll help you order.”

“Uh…” Brown eyes flicker to the several multicolored logos before landing on one. “That one.”

“Pizza? Alright, c’mon.”

A few moments later, the teens sat at one of the tables with a few slices of pizza. Ryuji quickly dug into his own food, moaning softly from how good it taste. Sensing he was being watched, the blond looked across at Toshida, whose silver eye was staring at him in surprise. The teen froze, figuring he had messed up his chances and felt dread start to seep into his stomach. The older male started to laugh, face wrinkling into a smile that seemed to steal Ryuji’s attention as he hid it behind his slice of pizza.

“Damn.” Toshida said once he calmed down. “You’ve won my heart.” 

“I-I-I won what?”

“My heart~” He moves close to him. “I mean, that is why you asked me out, right? Or am I reading the signs wrong?”

Ryuji could feel his face heat up. “W-Well, uh… M-Maybe?” He rubs the back of his head. “L-listen, Toshida, I kinda fell for you when you saved me back in Shinjuku and I know how effin’ cheesy that sounds. Like, you saved me and then lemme stay in your room with ya. Hell, you don’t even know me-”

“I do know you, just haven’t met you until that day.”

The blond blinked. “Huh?”

“Michiko tells us a lot about you.” The dyed haired teen took a bite of his pizza before continuing. “Like how you guys met and stuff and what happened to you… including your past relationship. She cares a lot about you and in turn, we started caring about you.” He shrugs. “I know that sounds weird, but take it as you wish.”

“So you didn’t just save me out on a whim?”

“Ryuji, I hate to see anything such as that almost happen to someone.” Toshida leans against the table with a stern expression. “Whoever just leaves someone to such a fucked up and shitty fate as that, I’d like to meet so I can introduce them to my fist.”

Ryuji blinks. “You’re like Mich, huh. Gotta be protective and shit.”

“Sorry… been this way since I was young. Used to protect the kids from bullies in the orphanage.”

“Orphanage?”

“Yep, I don’t have a mom and dad. I was raised along with Ken and some other people…” Toshida goes quiet as he eats the rest of his pizza, clearly not wanting to talk about it more. “A-Anyway, how’s your pizza?”

“Huh? Oh! It’s so good man! Here,” Ryuji holds out his slice. “Try it!”

He blinks before reaching out and taking a bite of it, humming in delight at the flavor. The older holds out his own slice and Ryuji takes a bite of that, mimicking the same exact noise.

“Dude, what is with americans and their food?”

“I don’t know, but it’s so good~”

Eventually the pair finished their food and began their walk back to the hotel. They snuck in, managed pass the teachers and a few third years, and arrived at Toshida’s door.

“So, uh,we’re back.”

“Yeah.”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh…” He jumped as he felt a pair of lips press against his own. 

“Thank you for the date, Ryuji.” Toshida smiled. “I enjoyed myself.”

“E-Enough to go on another date and maybe be my boyfriend?’

“Being your boyfriend would make me very happy.” The taller lends in for another kiss and Ryuji raises himself up to meet him. “So cute.”

“Shaddup.”

He chuckles. “Goodnight, Firecracker.”

“Night.”

Once the door closed, Ryuji pumped his fist into the air and let out a loud “Whoo-hoo!” and made his way to his room with a large smile on his face.


End file.
